Demonic Announcer
The Demonic Announcer is a title given to multiple characters in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4.'' Biography The Demonic Announcer is the title given to the entity that is in control of the Aether's energy, which includes Power-Ups, the Mystery Box and the zombies. Because of this, the Announcer has been (and can be) a number of different individuals, including Samantha Maxis, Edward Richtofen, Ludvig Maxis, Willard Wyler, and Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson, among others. The Demonic Announcer is heard on every Zombies map except for Dead Ops Arcade, Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, and the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht der Untoten. Its voice seems to shift through different tones and pitch throughout the game mode. Level appearances (by character) Unknown *Nacht Der Untoten *Verrückt *House (Zombies) *Facility (Black Ops DS) *Temple *Overlook *Mob of the Dead *Tag der Toten (Uses Samantha's voice clips} Apothicons *Mob of the Dead (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Shadows of Evil (uses Samantha's voice clips) *The Giant (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Der Eisendrache (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Zetsubou No Shima (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Gorod Krovi (uses Samantha's voice clips) *Revelations (uses Samantha's voice clips) Samantha Maxis *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Five *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon (replaced by Richtofen upon completion of Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg) *Nuketown Zombies (replaced by Richtofen upon round 25) *Origins *Classified Edward Richtofen *Moon (replaces Samantha upon completion of Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg) *Nuketown Zombies (replaces Samantha upon round 25) *Green Run *Die Rise *Buried (replaced by Maxis upon completion of Maxis' side of Mined Games easter egg) Ludvig Maxis *Buried (replaces Richtofen upon completion of Maxis' side of Mined Games easter egg) Willard Wyler *Zombies in Spaceland *Rave in the Redwoods *Shaolin Shuffle *The Beast from Beyond Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson *Attack of the Radioactive Thing Warden *Blood of the Dead High Priest of Chaos *Voyage of Despair *IX *Dead of the Night *Ancient Evil Cornelius Pernell *Alpha Omega Video Moon Richtofen as Announcer|Richtofen's announcer quotes in Moon. Trivia *The Demonic Announcer is not fully included (except Fire Sale and Death Machine) in the German, Austrian, French, Italian, Spanish and Russian versions of Black Ops. However, upon completion of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg, she appears for the rest of the playtime on Moon. **The Demonic Announcer is only present in the revamped World at War maps in the French, Italian, Spanish and Russian versions of Black Ops. **In the French, Portuguese and Spanish versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Demonic Announcer on both The Giant and Shadows of Evil is Edward Richtofen instead of Samantha Maxis. *The zombies' eyes will change color depending on who the Demonic Announcer is. Their eyes are red under the Apothicons, Brutus and the entity in House, Facility, Temple and Overlook and whoever controls the Zombies within Tag der Toten, yellow under Samantha, blue under Richtofen, orange under Maxis and the Priest, and white under Cornelius Pernell. **The eyes are yellow in Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, and Zetsubou No Shima, despite Samantha not controlling the zombies as of Origins. **There are also Zombies with white/purple eyes in the Origins cutscene, with a common theory being that these zombies do not serve the Announcer and act on basic instincts. Their eyes are blue however in-game. *Maxis remains silent when players pick up Power-Ups. *In Attack of the Radioactive Thing, Willard Wyler will occasionally taunt her and threaten to send Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson to Nightfall. *In Classified, Samantha's demonic announcer lines say "Zombie Announcer", rather than Samantha. What this suggests is currently unknown. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters